


I Miss Missing You (Where is Your Boy)

by Kileykao



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Sad Fluff, The Stream Team, They miss Treyco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy, Matt and Kat miss Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Missing You (Where is Your Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from two separate Fall Out Boy songs: Miss Missing You and Grand Theft Autumn.

They were playing GTA. Streaming in their normal Tuesday afternoon time slot, just like always. But Trevor was nowhere to be found. It was just Him and Matt. (And the 8,500 people who tuned in). 

Rhymes and raps and the team that streams. But just Jeremy and Matt. No Trevor, not this week. 

They were playing, well trying to play races and telling stories. They answered questions and  
caught pidgey’s. The two of them played with the others (others being Mica), but it wasn't quite the same as before. 

It was just the two of them, The Stream Team was just a little short. 

After they were done with the maps, done with the racing. It was dark outside and they we're alone in the office. It was quite as they shut down xbox’s, computers and lights. 

It was quiet and just the two of them. Trevor nowhere to be found. 

They locked the office, shut everything down, turned the lights off, and went home for the night. 

They drove home together. Just like everyday. Just like always. They drove together to their shared home. The one that they share together with Trevor and Kat.

The four of them live together happily with their four cats. It's their own slice of happily ever after. 

It took them longer than normal to get home that Tuesday. They stopped so Matt could catch an eevee, than an voltorb for Jeremy. 

It took them longer than normal to get home, but they went home happy campers. Both with new Pokemon and both smiling. 

They got home eventually, happy, smiling, and Jeremy with his favorite Pokemon. It was later than they thought it was, still Austin, Texas levels of hot and really dark outside. 

By the time they got home Kat had already eaten dinner, and the leftovers were in the fridge. The two of them ate the chicken, rice, and carrots cold sitting on the kitchen counter Pokemon open on their phones. 

Kat sitting on the opposite the two of them playing Matt's actual copy of Pokemon platinum on his 3ds that she had stolen the week before. 

Matt caught a squirtle. Jeremy caught a ekans. Kat got her 6th gym badge, and finally got an empoleon. 

They were short one. It was a feeling they had been feeling all day. When they had streamed GTA, when they drove aimlessly on their way home. Even sitting there eating dinner, playing a dumb phone game, they were short a person, and they all knew it. 

When it came down to it they were a family. A family made up of nerds, and kids who never got the memo that it's time to grow up.  
For them, even if Kat and Jeremy are married, that's still just a piece of paper. The four of them are four parts that come together as a whole. And it always feels wrong when one of them is gone.

When Kat and Jeremy go home to Boston. When Matt goes home to South Carolina. When Trevor goes home to Indiana. 

That night it's just the three of them and their four cats. Something's missing. They all know what it is. Who it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this has become my 'I don't want to write my stream team GTA Au' ship. I have like three more (enter name of Jeremy/Matt/Kat/Trevor here) in the works so look at for those.  
> Also look out for the stream team GTA Au thing. It will get done when I stop writing these four nerds.  
> Tumblr : cas-blue-eye


End file.
